


"What Are We Doing?"

by Itchsh_y



Series: SacredTreasure [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, SacredTreasure, Skeksis - Freeform, ZokShod, no beta we die like the Gelfling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itchsh_y/pseuds/Itchsh_y
Summary: [EDIT, OCTOBER 28TH 2020: I have made some great changes and additions to the story that were long overdue since this fanfic has been part of a whole headcanon plot/story I have for this ship for a great amount of time now.]When SkekAyuk creates a new intoxicating beverage recipe, the other Skeksis try it out for a night of fun in the Banquet Hall. But SkekZok lets slip of something on his mind to SkekShod while under the influence.
Relationships: skekZok/skekShod (Dark Crystal)
Series: SacredTreasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	"What Are We Doing?"

**Author's Note:**

> I made this just for the hell of it, enjoy.

Hurling laughter erupted from the group of Skeksis. It consisted of SkekOk, SkekEkt, SkekSo, SkekSil, SkekShod, SkekTek, SkekZok, SkekNa, and SkekUng. They were on their way to the banquet hall, for SkekAyuk made a new special recipe that the other Skeksis were dying to try out.

They didn't know what it was, but they hadn't tried anything in a while. It was something a few Skeksis had been waiting for for days. Others used their excitement to make bets on what it was.

The squabble, once at the banquet hall, sat down in their designated seats. Each chair was carefully crafted with soft cushions, shining metals, and gorgeous jewels. All designed by SkekEkt herself.

"When are we going to get our food!?" SkekZok yelled, pounding his fist on the table. The Treasurer sat next to him, he kept quiet, but his hunger was obvious to tell from his mild slobbering.

Multiple Podling slaves carrying platters of food walked into the dining room. A few Skeksis stood out of their seats to try and spot the new food item. Mumbling chatter arose from the group as they discussed their guesses. The food was placed down along the lengthy table.

"All this is the same!" The Garthim-Master yelled angrily, pushing the food in front of him away in disappointment. The rest of the squabble conversed, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Do not fuss, I have answers!" The Gourmand waddled into the banquet hall, pushing a cart with many full bottles of liquid on it. "My new recipe is not food, no~! I have found a much tastier recipe for intoxicating beverages, so you can enjoy them much easier now!" He proclaimed, regaining the crowd's excitement.

The Skeksis let out 'oohs' and 'ahhs', sitting back down. SkekZok hit SkekShod's shoulder as he sat back down. "Try keeping that silent mouth of yours shut now, this is already tempting!" He laughed as he made fun of the Treasurer's lack of speech.

SkekShod felt like speaking, but even if he tried, the Ritual Master's comment would make him seem even more disabled.

Podling slaves took the uncorked bottles off of the cart, placing multiple in front of each Skeksis. They paused their fascinated oogles and grabbed a bottle. A few immediately started to taste the new liquor, others smelled the opening of the bottle out of curiosity.

"Control your patience!!" SkekSo yelled at the Skeksis. Everyone around put their bottles down. The Emperor took a swig of the drink, enjoying it. He exhaled in satisfaction. "Alright you idiots, enjoy!" He exclaimed, approving the new recipe.

The Skeksis applauded the Gourmand for his new mixture. They took their drinks and continued their fun. Though, the Chamberlain did not drink. He did not want to risk forgetting anything he could blackmail his colleagues with. As usual.

"This tasty beverage makes it much easier to drink!" SkekEkt dramatically said. SkekOk and SkekTek rose their bottles in agreement, a simple gesture.

"HmmmMMMmm, drink is splendid, yes." SkekSil lied in his whimpering voice.

"You're full of it, Chamberlain! You haven't even touched a single one of your bottles!" SkekUng called SkekSil out on his lie. He snatched one of the Chamberlain's bottles, knowing that the lying Skeksis didn't have an excuse to get it back.

SkekSil gasped, then scoffed. He looked around the table to see what everyone was up to.

The tipsy Skeksis blabbered on with each other.

SkekUng complained to the Emperor. The Scroll-Keeper and the Ornamentalist gossiped with each other. The Slave-Master and the Scientist chattered about the mechanics each other sported. And the Ritual-Master was trying to make the Treasurer respond to him vocally.

SkekZok slammed down his emptied bottle. But as soon as he put the empty one down, he picked up a bottle full of the strong drink. SkekShod, however, only emptied half of his first bottle.

"You light-weighted briber, you still owe me some gold for this bet!" SkekZok pointed out to the Treasurer.

"Aaaaa-the-the reward will b-be given tomorroooww~." SkekShod answered, fighting his speech impediment. He looked away from the Ritual-Master, knowing that he would show off how he got him to talk. No matter if it was about riches. Any Skeksis would do that at this point, it was too predictable.

"Can't handle the loss, SkekShod?" SkekZok teased. The two had gotten to know each other better since they started to have the same political leanings. The way they got to learn more about each other depended on the situation. They have, nonetheless grown fond of each other and their presence to one-another.

The Treasurer stayed silent again, tapping his fingers on the table and taking another drink out of his bottle.

The Gourmand had joined the group of Skeksis at the table awhile ago, drinking along with them. Everyone except for the Chamberlain, were starting to act lucidly drunk. SkekAyuk's new recipe was sure as ever one of the group's new favorites.

"Ack! I can't take anymore!" SkekOk complained aloud, pushing his bottles away.

"Then leave the fun to us, Scroll-Keeper!!" The Emperor yelled in response. He hurled over in laughter, then painfully coughed.

"He can't hold his liquor!" SkekEkt said on the other side of the table, squealing as she laughed. The other Skeksis laughed along at SkekOk, who crossed his arms and looked away embarrassed.

"Lucky I didn't put you in his position and called you out." SkekZok elbowed SkekShod. "He can't drink like you." He laughed through his progressively slurring speech, pointing to the Scroll-Keeper. The Treasurer actually could drink and was in fact not light-weight at all, he was just not a big fan of intoxicating his already damaged mind.

"You bullies!" SkekOk stormed out of the banquet hall shouting. The Skeksis laughed harder as they saw the short Skeksis pout off.

"Count yourself double lucky, ha!" The Ritual-Master said to the Treasurer, yet he spoke too soon.

"Look at the Treasurer's bottle! He hasn't even downed his first!" SkekNa pointed at him and cackled.

"Lightweight just like SkekOk!" SkekUng side-commented through laughter, looking over SkekZok to see SkekShod. He targeted his colleague.

SkekZok slammed his hand down flat on the table, making the items around him shake on the table. It got SkekUng's, SkekShod's, and SkekSo's attention.

"Quiet your selfish mouth, Garthim-Master!" He shouted sternly, his drunkenness fueled his fired emotions.

"You're vapid! You have nothing against me. The Treasurer can take the insults, he won't even be able to say anything back!" SkekUng hissed hoarsely in response to the Ritual-Master. The Ornamentalist noticed the commotion and stood up to see what it was about.

"Silence, smipp! I hope you rot once you are put in your inferior place!" SkekZok bore his few upper teeth and made a growl-like sound from the bottom of his throat. He, very clearly, seemed offended at the insults directed at the Treasurer. SkekShod sat up, looking at SkekZok. His eyes went wide in confusion. No one had really stood up for him often. Before any more fuss could take place, SkekSo spoke up:

"SkekZok, SkekShod, SkekUng! You three are the cause of this mess, stay quiet or get your drunken beaks to your sleeping quarters!" The three Skeksis remained quiet, although two took the command harder to follow.

SkekEkt sat back down. "I wanted there to be a fight!" She murmured to SkekAyuk, who was sitting next to her. He had took the seat that SkekOk took after he stormed off. "This place has gotten boring, I would pay for a fight at this point!" The Ornamentalist scoffed and took a drink from a bottle she was holding in her privileged hands.

The squabble dealt with the stress of it just like anyone would, by drinking. It got difficult to keep quiet now that they started to fall even more under the influence.

"SkekTek? SkekTek?! Scientist!?" SkekNa yelled as the Scientist face-planted into his food. He got so plastered from taking the stress of his job away that he blacked out. The Slave-Master went over the the Emperor to tell him what had happened.

"Leave The Scientist here, I do not trust any of you carrying him out to bed right now. But for the rest of you, unless you want to end up like SkekTek, go to your rooms and sleep the intoxication away." SkekSo said, fighting his own tipsiness.

"Podlings, clean up this mess!" SkekNa ordered as he got up and stretched his arms. A few Skeksis groaned in disappointment, getting up from their seats. SkekShod stayed in his seat, spacing out on the bottle he finally emptied.

SkekZok, instead of following the group of Skeksis out of the Banquet Hall, stayed behind to wait for the Treasurer. He looked at one of the bottles left behind.

"Why not?" The Ritual-Master chuckled to himself, taking the bottle and chugging half of it. He dropped the partially emptied bottle onto the ground lazily, the bottle shattered on the hard floor of the Banquet Hall. The remaining liquid that was inside spilled and made the surrounding area stench of booze.

He let out a sigh, following SkekShod as he stood up and walked away.

They walked unsteadily next to each other through the halls, they also walked slowly as they tried not to trip from their lack of vision in the nighttime. The Ritual-Master laughed and joked with the Treasurer.

"You know, with all of our talk and trade, my fondness of you has grown greatly. I've started to like you," SkekZok chuckled. SkekShod looked over confused. "Like, 𝘺𝘰𝘶." He said nonchalantly, grabbing SkekShod's shoulder.

SkekShod looked at his shoulder where SkekZok's hand was. He decided to speak, even through his rushing emotions.

"Tha-ank you for st-tanding up for me-me, SkekZ-" SkekShod tried to reply, but his and SkekZok's wobbly drunken walking had gotten the best of them and tripped them over against a wall. The two laughed as the Treasurer's side got squished up against the wall and the Ritual-Master.

They continued laughing until their gazes slowly met each other's. The laughter died down quickly. Silence stuck around the two, giving them time to think about their current situation. SkekZok leaned in slowly and licked the side of SkekShod's face awkwardly, laughing nervously as he backed his head away after. The Treasurer paused, feeling vulnerable to his emotions now that the Ritual-Master just spilled his. He ended up leaning his body against SkekZok's, shamelessly.

He put his hands on his shoulders. "Iiii've- I've grown quite smitten o-of-of youu too." He smiled. He nuzzled his beak onto SkekZok's snout gently, remembering a gift he had received from the Ritual-Master not long ago.

It was a dark green gemstone that fit perfectly in his hand when he held it. He cherished the precious gem because when he received it, he felt more than just thanks when SkekZok held it out for him to take. Little did the Treasurer know, the gem was a gift the Ritual-Master had provided him because of his own thoughts about SkekShod. It was a bad time to think such things, the Garthim War was still raging, so there was no need for love; which was already considered taboo amongst the Skeksis.

"What are we doing?" SkekZok asked, snickering to himself quietly. "I think we're just too drunk." He added, wrapping one of his arms around the Treasurer. He pushed the war to the back of his mind, he had never felt as joyous as he did until he started thinking about the Treasurer on a bigger scale.

"Maybe." SkekShod muttered in response. He took in the moment, moving his head and nuzzling into SkekZok's chest.

The two stayed in their embrace for a couple more minutes, enjoying each other's company and warmth, until they decided that the risk of being found was too high. They got up and headed for their sleeping chambers.

"It was nice to walk with you, I hope we can do it again," The Ritual-Master said in a hushed voice. "Good night, SkekShod." He concluded as the two walked their separate ways to their own rooms. The Treasurer waved 'good bye' at SkekZok. He smiled softly as he walked into his room.

He did hope to walk with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this unnecessary fanfic I made! The next one is gonna be way more appropriate (no drinking whatsawhosit), so look out for that!


End file.
